


Плащелло

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: И Плащи ревновать умеют!





	Плащелло

Предлагая Стивену Стрэнджу провести пару-тройку исследований в области синтеза магии и технологий, Тони Старк был готов ко многому. К отговоркам вроде: «Я тут оберегаю вашу реальность» или «Землю вот-вот поглотит очередное монстрообразное существо», — однако Стивен сходу заявил: «У меня как раз есть несколько свободных дней». К возражениям: «Магия и технологии несовместимы!» — но вдруг услышал: «Это может и сработать, Тони, если добавить связку заклинаний вот сюда…» К спорам и хмыканьям — а оказалось, что при совместной работе даже мысли друг у друга ловятся на лету. 

Чего Тони совсем не ожидал, так это что единственной помехой на пути прогресса станет принадлежащий Стивену Плащ левитации, — и какой помехой! Стоило им увлечься проектом, Плащ вихрем проносился по мастерской, скидывал на пол модели и инструменты, задирал Дубину и выбивал стёкла при попытке выставить его за дверь. Нагло вклинивался между Тони и Стивеном, едва они становились перед проекцией плечом к плечу, и отпихивал друг от друга так, что порой даже сбивал с ног.

На все увещевания Стивена Плащ прикидывался обычной тряпкой, задирал воротник и зависал, уставившись в потолок, а потом снова сердито топорщился, стоило изобретателям забыть о нём дольше, чем на пять минут. Оставлять его в Санктуме на Бликер-стрит не получалось — он наловчился долетать до базы Мстителей меньше, чем за десять минут, и привлекал к себе внимание множеством разных способов. Попытки сделать перерыв и перекусить на кухне и вовсе превращались в кошмар: Плащу ничего не стоило выхватить из рук кипящий чайник, отобрать поднос или даже передвинуть диван, чтобы уронить своего же хозяина на пол.

За пять дней совместной работы Стивен обзавёлся множеством синяков и парой ожогов, так что даже его феноменальное терпение оказалось на исходе. Видя это, Тони наступил на горло своей песне, оттащил Плащ в сторону и произнёс короткую, но прочувствованную речь на тему: «Не верю, что говорю это предмету гардероба, но прекращай ревновать своего хозяина ко мне, приятель. Я на него не претендую». Плащ в ответ лишь гордо задрал воротник, развернулся и уплыл по воздуху с таким высокомерно-обиженным видом, что Тони только и мог руками развести.

На шестой день случился первый на памяти Тони и Стивена обед без настырного Плаща, чему они обрадовались неимоверно. Было непривычно разливать по чашкам чай, не думая, что тебя могут в любой момент окатить кипятком, есть пиццу, не ожидая, что её выхватят из рук. Тони справился со своей половиной пиццы первым и поспешил в мастерскую, чтобы добавить к проекции пару деталей. Он ждал очередного разгрома, но увидел совсем иную картину: Плащ левитации, накинув себе на плечики пятнистую спортивную куртку Тони, сидел на краю его же кресла и жадно пялился в монитор компьютера, где транслировался фанатский клип «ТОП-10 девчонок Тони Старка». Время от времени Плащ любовно поглаживал монитор кончиком полы.

«Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, а? — мелькнуло в голове у Тони. — Предмет гардероба по мне ещё не фанател…»

Хозяину Плаща, тихо подошедшему со спины, он быстро и без затей зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не испортил момент. Стивену такое обращение, конечно, не понравилось, но протестовать он не стал, решив сперва выяснить причину. Убедившись в его понятливости, Тони слегка сдвинулся в сторону, открывая обзор.

Между тем, клип закончился. Горестно вздохнув, Плащ стащил с себя спортивную куртку, сжал обеими полами и уткнулся в неё воротником.

Проглотив рвавшееся наружу: «Док, так твой артефакт-то ещё и фетишист!» — Тони тихо подошёл к креслу с Плащом и положил руку на спинку. А после спросил:

— Подарить тебе?

От неожиданности Плащ вздрогнул, резко оглянулся и отшатнулся так, что едва не опрокинул стол вместе с монитором — от падения технику спасла реакция Тони. Тем временем Стивен тоже подошёл, но молча и скрестив руки на груди, из-за чего прижатый к краю стола Плащ съёжился и, мелко дрожа, заозирался по сторонам.

Тони поднял с пола выроненную Плащом спортивную куртку и отряхнул её со всех сторон, а после, прищурившись в задумчивости на пару секунд, накинул её Плащу на плечики.

— Носи.

Плащ замер, неверяще потёрся воротником о край куртки и, не выдержав, сграбастал Тони в очень тесные объятия.

— Ну-ну, будет тебе, Плащ… — попытался успокоить его Тони, вмиг почувствовав себя мумией.

— Смотри не задуши своего любимого, — негромко произнёс Стивен, и Плащ тут же ослабил хватку.

— Спасибо, док, — вывернувшись из объятий Плаща, Тони положил руку ему на плечики. — Насчёт любимого ты, конечно, пошутил, но зато теперь я знаю, что это не Дубина забрасывал мою одежду в разные места. 

У Плаща хватило совести виновато потупиться, Стивен же покачал головой.

— Тони, я не шутил. Я читал о подобных случаях, это очень серьёзно.

— Что серьёзно? Обжиматься с моей одеждой, залипая на видео и ревнуя к тебе?

— И это тоже, наряду с тем, что любые твои отношения теперь под угрозой и возможны исключительно с одобрения Плаща.

— Да-да, и с благословения главного чародея Нью-Йорка, — скептически покивал Тони. — Лучше вот что скажи: если Плащ будет на моих плечах, поводов отталкивать тебя у него не возникнет, я прав?

На секунду Плащ задумался, затем опустился Тони на плечи, пошуршал подкладкой, привыкая, и потрепетал воротником. Понаблюдав за ними, Стивен с тихим вздохом встал рядом, слегка коснувшись руки Тони. Оба замерли ненадолго и облегченно выдохнули: впервые за почти неделю разыгрывать из себя Отелло Плащ не стал.

— Играем дальше, доктор, — бодро предложил Тони, двумя хлопками создав объёмную проекцию над столом. — Знаешь, а ведь со стороны незаметно, что это настолько _плотно_ прилегающий к телу Плащ. Прямо ко всему.

Стивен ответил странным взглядом и сосредоточился на проекции.

— Лично я ощущал его только на своих плечах.


End file.
